unioncraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyprus
IsraelCyprus was a nation founded by Doom_Shroom on September 28, 2016. It lasted until it's destruction at the hands of the Imperial German Order, Persia, Yugoslavia, and the Fennoscandian Empire. For a short time it was united with Israel in the East Medeterannian Federation. Also, for a short time, it was under the rule of the Cretian World Order. History: September 26, 2016: Doom_Shroom lands on Cyprus, claiming it and Egypt for the UK. They have good relations with neighboring colony Israel. September 27: 2016: They declare independence, along with Israel, from the UK. They are recognized by the Imperial German Order, Israel, Yugoslavia, and the Himalayan Federation. Seeing the non-acceptance of the independence, Cyprus declares a micro-war for independence. They call in the Imperial German Order in promise of some territory. London is hurt in the fighting, and Doom_Shrooom is tempbanned for 5 days. September 28, 2016: The Cretian World Order takes over the Cypriot lands. This is deemed illegal by ThatMapperGuy, due to Doom_Shrooom being only tempbanned, leading to the collapse of the Cretian World Order, after NyanFan is permanently banned. October 1, 2016: StarroZeld illegally claims Egypt. The Imperial German Order, instead of using their admin powers to ban StarroZeld, or make them leave, decides to participate in the illegalness by annexing Egypt. Later that day, Cyprus is minorly griefed by a passer-by, and then Doom is unbanned. October 2, 2016: Cyprus and Israel unite into the East Mediterranean Federation, which lasted about an hour. After a war and griefing by Yugoslavia and Persia, Cyprus is annexed by Yugoslavia, and Israel regains independence. October 4, 2016: Doom_Shroom finds and reports a swastika inIsrael, most likely built by SaxonMapping, and gets banned for one week. October 11, 2016: Doom_Shroom is again unbanned. October 12, 2016: Cyprus is given independence from Yugoslavia after this cryptic line by Doom_Shrooom: "Empires that are destroyed by their enemies may rise from the ashes, yet those who fall from within are destined to die." October 13, 2016: The Imperial German Order finds out about how Cyprus still decides to claim Egypt, due to the historical claim by international law. The Imperial German Order lies about Cyprus illegally claiming it, and Persia, Yugoslavia, and the Fennoscandian Empire help grief it. Cyprus surrenders, under this peace treaty: Article I: Cyprus will recognize the Imperial German Order's rightul claim of Egypt. Article II: The leader of Cyprus shall be permabanned. Article III: Israel (who was neutral and offline at the time) shall give the Sinai Peninsula to the Imperial German Order. Article IV: The island of Cyprus shall be partitioned between Israel, Yugoslavia, and the Imperial German Order. Article V: The Imperial German Order shall have the rights to any resources on former Cypriot lands. October 14, 2016: Zacarin unbans Doom_Shrooom for moral reasons. Seeing the irreversible flooding and griefing of Cyprus, they leave Europe altogether for the Maya. October 6, 2016: Cyprus is refounded by Countryball, and is neutral until the end of the server's lifetime.